Municipal water supply systems usually bury their mains under public rights of way such as streets. At spaced intervals throughout the system normally open, shut-off valves are incorporated for the purpose of isolating main breaks so they can be repaired.
These shut-off valves are frequently buried several feet beneath the street and access pipes are provided which extend upwardly from the valve to near street level. The access pipe provides a passage for a tool which can be manipulated from street level to actuate the valve.
A cover with a removable lid is usually incorporated into the street pavement to prevent debris from filling the access pipe. Unfortunately, vehicle movement and vandalism often cause the lids of these covers to be displaced and even lost. This allows debris to enter the access pipe and prevent or delay access to the valve. Time is important in repairing water main breaks and the need to clean out an access pipe can significantly delay such repairs.
It therefore is desirable to close the upper end of the access pipe to exclude debris in the event the cover lid is displaced. There is a need for an inexpensive, reliable and easily installed debris cap for this purpose.
Access pipes must also be capped during construction and repair operations on the street. During such operations the water shut-off access pipe can be covered over with earth or pavement. Locating the covered access pipes is difficult and time consuming. There is the further need for means for quickly and easily locating access pipes which have been covered over.